Antartica 55 Charter
''The Charter of the Iceland of Antartica Fifty-Five'' We the people of this great land, herby sever our ties with the devilish Zinc Empire. Therefore we shall have no connection with the Zinc Empire and will be our own seperate nation. We shall entrust ourselves in out new King Adam the First who lead us all through the great dispair of the Zinc War. ''Article I (the tripod) ''The nation shall be lead by a council of tri. Our grand king will lead this concil and act as its head. The council shall consist of the King, a Head General and a President. This council shall be tasked will the final vote on any law to pass through the grand halls of congress. Article II (Congress) The congress shall consist of three houses The House of Cities, The House of Districts and The House of Commons. The House of Cities The house of cities shall represent any city containing 3% or more of the country population within its limits as defined by congress at the turn of each decade. Representation shall be based upon population in said cities, 1 representative for each 0.1% of population a city holds. The House of Cities is the High house and is the last step for a bill before reaching the council. The members of the house of cities shall be chosen by the City Council of that city. The House of Districts The country shall be divided into ten districts; Admonia, Charles, Makee, Swansee, Erico, Yenn-See, Ren-Yo, Ungan, Adam, and West. Each district shall recive 3 representitives...no more and no less. The House of Districts is the middle house and the second stop for a bill. The member of the house of districts shall be apponted by the Grand Govener of that district. The House of Commons Will represent the provinces in each distrcit. Each district is alloted 10 provinces, each provice recives 5 representives. Thus there will be 500 representives in the house of commons. The House of Commons is the low house and the first step for a proposed bill. Members of the house of commons shall be chosen by the people of that province. Passing a law Proposal: A bill shall be proposed by members of the council, house of districts or cities, members in the house of commons may only propose a bill if it is sponsored by a member of the before mentioned Affliations. Approval by Congress: A bill must pass through two of the three houses of congress before it may go before the council. The bill must win a majority (51%) of votes in the house of commons, a raised majority in the house of districts (55%) and a great majority in the house of cities (60%) Approval by the Council: two of the three members of the council must sign the bill for it to become law, once it has been signed it shall be law in this land. Article III (Duties of the King) The king shall head the council within regard to this charter. He has a 1/3 vote in the council. The king is the chief dilomat of the nation and is requried to henceforth by this chartet to act in the best interest of this nation. The king is required to give a state of the nation address at the start of each year. Every five years the king must nominate a person for the position of Head General. This nominee must be approved by the house of cities for a five year term. The king is the mentor and leader of the House of Commons and is charged with being present to run all sessions. Article IV (Duties of the Head General) The Head General is herby tasked with upkeeping and leading the nations armed forces, he is free to organize them as he pleases and may declare was with the approval of the council. The General holds 1/3 vote in the council. The Head General may organize his own council consisting of cornels from each of the military branches. The Head General must choose a Pre-emminent General (i.e succesor) in the event he be killed, die or be incapcitated. The HG is the mentor and leader of the House of Districts. Article V (Election and Duties of the President) The President shall be elected by the people, and be the people representation in the counil. He shall hold 1/3 vote in the council. The President shall choose a vice president at the start of his 5 year term. Said Vice-President must be approved by the House of Commons. The President is the chief negotiator and secretary to the districts. The President is the mentor and leader of the House of Cities. Article VI (Powers of the Districts) Accuse and Convict Crimnals Tax Build Roads Establsish District Governments Adminster the Death Penelty Article VII (Powers of the Tripod) Accuse and Convict Crimnals Tax Build Roads Build military facilities Organize an army and navy Adminster the Death Penelty Emminent Domian Article VIII(Rights of the people) Freedom of speech, press and religion Speedy Trial Cruel and unusal punishment Long sentences Article IX (Amendments) In order to amend this charter for the changing times, an amendmen must be proposed by the council or house of cities and must be approved by all three houses of congress and 2/3 of the council and then be approved by 7/10 distrcits. Amendments 1. The Head General shall from here on Jan, 3, 1661 be elected by the great soldiers of the Antarctic Army and Navy. Once elected the HG shall be approved by Congress and a Pre-emminet General shall be the Coronel of The Army at the time of the HG's election.